Los Secretos de Mar
by Eldjari
Summary: Aventura, acción Matthew Reynolds conde de Tortworth esconde un valioso y peligroso secreto. Pero no todos los secretos permanecen escondidos...


CAPITULO 1

"Insistir y encapricharse siempre son la mejor arma de una mujer, pero el corazón no se gana con ninguna de ellas"

Lady Bridget

Bristol 1780

_-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo -_ pensó, habían transcurrido diez años desde que partió de Bristol navegando en alta mar por el mediterráneo. Al principio se había enredado con piratas, no era de negar que por mucho que él fuere partidario de la paz, no le esperase uno que otro pirata desalmado en cada entrada a un puerto. Curvo una sonrisa indescifrable y oscura; las aventuras que había vivido sin duda eran inolvidables, pero la sensación del viento y el oleaje chocando contra el _Golden Nymph_, el vaivén de las velas blancas como nubes de seda meciendo el barco, las noches en guardia soñando despierto su próxima aventura, era incomparable. En todo el trayecto se hizo la idea de que haría primero: El placer de una cama que no estuviese en movimiento, las largas caminatas a tempranas horas en Tortworth hills o los famosos platos de Delmina. Pero descarto su anhelo, ya nada sería como antes. Su próximo viaje sería el más arriesgado de su vida y ni él sabía el final de su aventura. Así su pensamiento se desvaneció en sueños y esperanzas hasta que tras dos horas de trayecto de Avonmouth a Bristol, Tortworth House se erguía imponente entre los árboles.

La sensación de volver a su hogar luego de tantos años lo llenaba de la felicidad y de cierta intranquilidad. Era una lástima que no pudiera pasar más tiempo de lo que planeaba, sin duda Lady Compton lloraría de felicidad como es normal en su tierna naturaleza.

A lo lejos la enorme ostentosa mansión señorial de estilo Tudor, le daba la bienvenida. A su derecha enormes jardines de flores de una exquisita variedad de colores, formas y aromas, rodeando una enorme fuente de piedra en el centro. Viejos y centenarios arboles asediando el jardín principal del recinto, como si fuesen las murallas de las algún castillo medieval cubriendo más de treinta acres de tierra inglesa para explorar. Y un enorme portón principal de madera de roble frente a la cual el carruaje fue deteniendo su marcha, James bajo de él con todo el orgullo de un miembro de la nobleza, de porte elegante, refinado y tras lanzar un suspiro satisfecho camino hacia la entrada…

- ¡James querido al fin has vuelto! -Gritó emocionada la condesa que lo encontró casualmente en la entrada del salón principal, corrió hacia él y lo estrecho en sus brazos - ¡Oh! Dios escucho mis ruegos hijo mío - exclamó a los cuatro vientos con total euforia - ¿Qué tal ha salido el viaje? Hay mucho que debes contarme. Los Hammerly nos invitaron a celebrar la presentación formal de su hija y yo pensé en declinarla por supuesto, tú sabes que mi salud no me lo permite. Pero al verte de regreso que mejor compañía que la tuya para llevar a Bridget. La aceptare de inmediato.

-Bridget, ¿La pequeña mocosa de cabello rebelde?- pregunto, pensar en que ella apenas era una joven de doce años cuando se la presentaron. Más de alguna vez se había encontrado con la niña de tan inusual carácter correteando Torthworth Hills cubierta de barro como un pajarillo libre. Cuando ella tenía siete años Laurent Finley, el ayuda de cámara de su padre, la presento como su hija y a menudo ella lo visitaba. Pero luego de cumplir los once, la muerte de Laurent la dejo sin futuro, lady Margaret Compton sintió compasión por la pequeña Bridget, por lo que la acogió como su hija.

-Oh, no le digas mocosa James ya no es una niña, es una joven que promete mucho y me atrevo a decir que está más hermosa que nunca, su cabello de fuego se ha acentuado, es más castaña sabes. Aun no sé porque algún noble no ha solicitado cortejarla a estas alturas de su edad. Si su carácter cambiara es posible que logrará un matrimonio ventajoso, pero es un jovencita tan imprudente en todo sentido de la palabra - comento con resignación - ven conmigo a la sala de té, ella bajara en un momento y así aprovechas para contarme tus viajes- lo tomo del brazo y lo encamino hacia la estancia.

-¡Puedes creerlo Mily! He oído a Margie llamarlo hijo, no hay duda de que es él quien ha vuelto. Apresúrate Milly estoy ansiosa por verlo- quedó pensativa un momento- diez años Milly, diez años de no verlo.

Bridget aun recordaba ese noble joven que la llevo hace once años a Tortworth House, con su tía para que cuidara de ella. Sin ser familia la habían acogido, habían llenado el vacío que su padre al morir. Ella siendo una niña sin un hogar donde poder crecer, no pudo ser más bendecida que ninguna otra por lady Margaret.

-Listo milady he terminado – respondió Milly su dama de compañía.

-¡Oh esta perfecto Milly! Pero ya basta de decirme milady solo dime Brie o Bridget, te lo he dicho miles de veces, nada de formalismos - Milly hizo un leve inclinación respondiendo con un "Si Brie" se fue.

_¡Al Fin!_ Exclamo para sus adentros, en su imaginación lo veía a él junto a ella navegando en _Golden Nymph_ hacia tierras nuevas, culturas extraordinarias, miles de viajes. ¡Aventuras! Eso es lo que buscaba, no las aburridas fiestas de gente estirada y refinados modales -_yo no nací para eso- _se dijo_- cumpliré lo que mi padre no pudo, porque yo no soy de la nobleza y ni lo planeo ser._ A pesar de haber sido acogida por lady Margie ella nunca acepto la educación que le dieron, su carácter era su mayor defecto y su actitud de aventurera ningún tutor había logrado aplacar, pero ¿sería su caballero andante el que la ayudaría? Ella lo convencería de que fuera así.

La emoción comenzó a ponerla nerviosa y con dedos trémulos se coloco el tocado _¡Ridículo sombrero! _Profirió con exasperación mientras se dirigía a la puerta. _Ya pronto lo veré y sé que me llevará._ Avanzo casi corriendo hasta las gradas que incorporaban el salón principal. _Ojala siga siendo ese amable joven que conocí._ Doblo a su derecha en su mente solo estaba un caballero de brillantes ojos topacio, hasta que llego a al saloncito y toco suavemente la puerta a la espera de que Margie la invitara a pasar.

-¡Ya estoy aquí Marg…!- exclamo abriendo sin esperar su respuesta.

Y ahí estaba, alto, fornido y tal como lo recordaba, incluso mejor de lo que su mente guardaba de él con una musculatura fuera de toda regla y cabello más largo de lo que la moda imponía. Su rostro había cambiado, era más maduro, firme. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella dándose el lujo de contemplar esos hermosos ojos azul marino. Su cabello castaño oscuro atado a una coleta, caía rebelde por encima de sus cejas acentuando el color en su mirada y en sus labios firmes una mueca asombro.

Pero sí que había cambiado, su tía no había mentido en ese aspecto, el rostro de niña había desaparecido y el de una mujer era lo que veía, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel rostro suave y delicado, su cabello efectivamente era más castaño que rojizo, pero sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo ámbar con destellos verdes que recordaba ¡_Que un demonio me lleve!…_pensó desviando la mirada y cerrando sus labios al percatarse de que había estado boquiabierto viéndola.

-¡Al fin has bajado! te hemos estado esperando Brie querida, Gertrude trae el té por favor- dijo Margie a su dama de compañía.

Bridget se acerco lentamente al centro de la habitación sin perder de vista a ese apuesto caballero, tenía que mantener la compostura para no lanzarse de imprevisto con la propuesta de viaje, si es que quería convencerlo, claro. Sonrió abiertamente y de la manera más encantadora posible.

-¡Que feliz estoy de verte James!- exclamo tumbándose a la silla con brusquedad. James sintió un leve escalofrío.

-Bridget, las damas no se lanzan sobre el sofá, se sientan con delicadeza ¿Es que nunca aprenderás?- exclamo avergonzada, bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada de James, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- Sigue contando tu relato James.

-Creo tía que ya he contado todo, la comercialización fue bien y logramos triplicar la inversión de productos básicos, he desembarcado acá los productos para su respectiva venta, aunque solo estaré por una semana, ya que… ejem…tengo que subir el nuevo cargamento de especias para hacer el siguiente intercambio en Italia – suspiro aliviado, no era fácil mentirle a tu amada tía.

-Que lastima, yo que esperaba verte por acá por más tiempo hijo, no crees que necesitas un descanso definitivo, las arcas del Rey ya están lo suficientemente llenas como para que continúes; según me han contado haz andado por Turquía y Egipto ¿no has tenido problemas con la piratería ahí? – James se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, no podía revelarle más de la cuenta su situación…

En sus adentros Bridget se moría por hablar, por decirle abiertamente su idea, la conversación transcurrió fluida y Bridget se limitaba a contestar con una afirmación o negación ¡No podía soportarlo! La plática de negocios y economía, e incluso de política la tenían de un humor horrible. Pasó media horas en tal conversación y eso acabo con su paciencia, con un breve carraspeo al fin se animo a decirlo.

-¿Puedo ir con usted en ese viaje?- interrumpió Bridget _¡Bien, lo he dicho!_ Se provocó un incomodo silencio, lady Margaret la miro con reprensión por su actitud y Bridget se sintió fuera de lugar, Lord James por su parte no cabía del asombro, se limito a contestar con cinismo y cambiar su expresión a una más…neutral - Bridget estos negocios son cosa de hombres, una mujer a bordo de un barco comerciante, no será bien vista por la sociedad, tú lo sabes.

-¡Me importa un bledo la sociedad! Yo siempre he querido viajar en…-Se tapo la boca al instante pero el daño estaba hecho, no había pretendido ser insolente pero ella deseaba algo diferente desde hace una infinidad de meses y Margie no se daba el lujo de salir seguido por su madura edad. _¡Como se atrevía! Así que a eso se refería con lo de rebelde _pensó James.

-¡Bridget! Que es ese vocabulario ¡Oh dios! ¿Dónde están mis sales? ¡Gertrude!- exclamo Margie agitando su mano sobre el rostro. Gertrude entró asustada al oírla gritar abriendo de golpe la puerta. Suspiro aplacando el sobresalto y avanzo hasta donde ella- No entiendo como puede ser así, la he educado con los mejores tutores- Reprocho aireada, mientras tomaba del bolso que Gertrude le había acercado y esta salía nuevamente. James no sabía si reír o reprenderla, se había atrevido a maldecir, como un marino.

-Perdóname Margie pero es que estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo me tiene aburrida. Esta temporada social ha sido tan fastidiosa, e ir a fiestas no es diversión para mí- _Y además de eso bocaza ¿Es que nunca aprendió? Al parecer no _afirmo él entre pensamientos, Bridget esperó paciente que le respondiera, rezando por lograra convencerlos. En ese instante Gertrude entro con la bandeja de té y dulces bollos rellenos con mermelada de frambuesa.

-Gracias Gertrude déjalos por acá, si necesitamos algo más no dudaremos en llamarte- rompió la tensión e hizo el mate de tomar la tetera, esta trastabillo en sus manos y tanto Gertrude como James la detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes tía yo lo haré, gracias Gertrude me alegra verla de nuevo- la mirada de Gertrude brilló de emoción en sus maduras facciones.

-Es igual la alegría para mi milord- contesto haciendo una leve inclinación, para luego marcharse.

-Perdona hijo, la edad ha empezado a entorpecerme- Bridget observo en silencio mientras apretaba los puños sobre su vestido de muselina de rayas azul pálido ¡Como quería salir de esa casa! No es que odiara a Margie pero es que se sentía una inútil.

-James ¿Podrías hacer de carabina para Bridget este sábado?- _Y otra vez, a una aburrida reunión social _reprocho Brie en sus adentros- Yo, iba a declinar la invitación como ya te lo había mencionado, pues ya no estoy en edad de salir a ese tipo de horas, Tortworth es mi mejor lugar de recreación. Pero ya que has venido, es más conveniente que lo hagas tú – esto último lo menciono casi como una orden. James volvió a removerse con incomodidad en el sofá.

-Um… Bueno…- de nuevo se movió inquieto cambiando la posición de la potente pierna derecha, apoyando el tobillo sobre la rodilla. Reflexiono la proposición, no lo desviaría de nada tendría el tiempo de llevarla. Solo era dentro de dos días aunque no se considerara la mejor carabina para ella y así él tener la oportunidad de ver cuánto ella podía sorprenderle –Esta bien tía lo haré - se dirigió lentamente hacia Bridget y esquino una sonrisa inquietantemente seductora- Será un honor lady Bridget- le guiñó el ojo. _¡Astuto! Sabía que odiaba el titulo de_ _lady_ pensó Brie al verlo sonreír así. Ese guiño prometía muchas cosas que ella no comprendía, ya habrá tiempo para saber su significado cuando intentara convencerlo de llevársela a Italia, solo era de ser paciente y hallar un punto débil para lograrlo. Y ella estaría más que dispuesta a usar sus armas de batalla. Respondió su sonrisa con una igual de perturbadora para él y satisfecha se llevo a los labios la taza de té.

El Sábado prometía ser lo más aburrido del mundo, según Bridget. Toda la tarde había pasado probándose el vestido escogido por lady Margaret para esa celebración. ¡Que irritante! a ella todo le parecía incomodo, las mangas abullonadas, las capas de la falda, el largo de la falda, el escote. ¡Que molesto! Aunque no negaba que el color melocotón pálido realzaba su mata de cabellos castaño rojizo, la tela de seda y satín la hacían sentir ligera como una pluma y las zapatillas de baile apenas las sentía puestas. Pero no, su propósito era fastidiar a la pobre Madame Fleur.

-¡_Mon Dieu_! Milady le ruego que no se mueva mucho o mi ayudante le pinchará con la aguja su delicado trasero y ninguna de las dos quiere que eso suceda- La salita parecía _boutique_ y las costureras se esmeraban por ajustarle el vestido, Brie trato de calmarse lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí…

James caminaba por el pasillo. Su mente planeaba su estrategia, _Dunkerque _era el lugar donde le prometían encontrar a Chalièr._ A este paso me iré en menos de una semana como mucho dos días más, estoy metiéndome en un lío estando más de la cuenta _no sabía si viajar a Italia sería conveniente aunque ahí sabía que estaba la pista faltante, pero dejar el barco en el puerto no convendría. Así fue llevando James su pensamiento hasta que llego a la puerta de la sala de estar.

-¿Es posible ver Madame Fleur? Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría suavemente la puerta y cuál fue su asombro al encontrarse a Bridget dispuesta a salir de ahí con el vestido a medio hacer, ella que no noto que él estaba ahí y término tropezándose con él.

-¡Ah!- ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo- ¡Ouch!-grito al caer sobre un alfiler-¡Pero qué…! -exclamo palpo la falda hasta encontrar el alfiler mientras refunfuñaba y se dedicaba a aliviar su dolor frotándose el "delicado trasero".

-¡Oh Milord! Qué bueno que aparece, no sé qué hacer con ella Milord, no se estaba quieta y…

-¡Ya basta! Ya me canse me duelen los pies de estar parada- quiso salirse pero él la detuvo tomándola con brusquedad del brazo, Bridget dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Regresa a dónde estabas Brie, no me obligues a tratarte como una niña, lo cual claramente no eres ¡Compórtate como alguien de tu edad!- Bridget no cabía del asombro ¡Que rostro más frio! ¿Donde se había ido el joven amable que conoció hace diez años? Lo miró. Sus ojos entornados, ceñudo, estaba enojado. Y mucho. Sin decir más tiro de ella del brazo aun aprisionado hasta que la regreso al banquillo y salió cerrando de un portazo el salón.

El silencio se hizo incomodo y Madame Fleur regresó a terminar su deber, el resto de la hora transcurrió sin problemas. Pero Bridget tenía que saber porque su rostro tenía tal temple y frialdad. Simplemente no comprendía cómo es que él se había transformado en un hombre serio, insensible. Ella definitivamente no lo recordaba así. ¿Qué era lo que lo había hecho cambiar tanto? Ese joven de veintiún años de sonrisa cálida, rostro suave y masculino, emanando energía, vitalidad y calidez. Era imposible reconocerlo ahora aparte de sus ojos azules, facciones firmes denotando madurez, orgullo y soberbia. Ella sentía la curiosidad por saber por qué había cambiando, debía, y sentía la necesidad de obtener una respuesta de él. En cuanto hubo terminando con Madame Fleur se dirigió a la biblioteca dispuesta a decirle lo que opinaba, a no quedarse callada ante él. Entro sin avisar, casi azotando con un portazo. Se topo con la mirada de él quien al percatarse de su presencia había interrumpido su lectura.

-¿Que necesitas de mi Bridget?- Pregunto con severidad

-Al antiguo tú, es lo que necesito de ti- replicó- ¿Porqué eres tan serio? ¿Y… amargado? Es muy grosero de tu parte haberte exaltado así ¡Por Dios! Me conoces desde pequeña.

James no sabía que responder ¡Lo había tomado por sorpresa! Se levanto de la silla del escritorio para acercarse a ella, era una inmadura y su actitud lo molestaba en demasía- Es que no entiendes la edad que tienes ¡Demonios! Ya eres una mujer adulta - contesto con ira contenida - tu actitud y tus berrinches de niña consentida ya no se miran bien en ti - ¡Se atrevía a venir y continuar con el mismo problema! Esta vez se había ido muy lejos, estaba cansado de discutir cada vez que él la veía. Llevaban tres días discutiendo por todo lo que sea que se pusiera en su camino.

-¡Si tan solo me llevaras lejos de aquí!- grito desesperada, las lagrimas parecían a punto de desbordar. De nuevo salía con lo mismo. James estalló.

- ¡Es que todavía insistes con eso! ya llevas tres días insistiéndome, entiende que no puedes- tenía ganas de zarandearla, pero al verla a los ojos algo en el fondo de su corazón lo detuvo en seco. Iba a llorar eso era seguro, la angustia lo embargo - ¿Estas llorando? - _¡Demonios!_ Esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar ella negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos _¡Maldita sea la hice llorar_! se coloco frente a ella y le levanto su rostro con el pulgar en el mentón - No llores - suplicó en un susurro, Bridget no pudo retenerlo inclino su rostro y estallo en llanto, amargas lágrimas rodaron sobre su rostro.

-Por favor- insistió ella- no soporto estar así todos los días, llévame contigo –era una tremenda actriz, se dijo para sí adulándose. Había logrado su objetivo, al parecer su llanto aunque fuera falso era una debilidad de James.

-Mi tía me mataría por ello, vamos tranquilízate - espero paciente a que lograra calmarse, transcurrieron varios minutos y ella decidió gimotear - ve a prepararte es hora de ir a la fiesta…luego hablamos de esto, lo prometo- imploro entre susurros esperando que entendiera, ella se sintió exasperada pero no lo expreso, levanto su mirada hacia él y asintió. James tragó con esfuerzo y se estremeció, una mujer sabe cómo convencer a un hombre de cometer imprudencias, ¡Que dios se apiadara de él! estuvo a punto de haber accedido a llevársela.

El carruaje se detuvo en Hammerly House a menos de quince minutos de Tortworth, James ayudo a Brie a bajar del carruaje y juntos avanzaron hasta el salón, la cantidad de invitados era impresionante. Lady Hammerly sin duda quería impresionar a los futuros pretendientes de su hija lady Lucy, James encamino a Brie hasta la anfitriona a presentar los debidos respetos.

-¡Lord Tortworth! Sed bienvenido, un placer verlo de nuevo en Bristol, ya son 10 años si no me equivoco sonrió con elegancia previamente estudiada.

-No se equivoca milady, un honor ser su invitado esta noche- se inclino para besar su mano con propiedad.

-Permítame presentarle a mi hija, hace dos semanas ha cumplido sus dieciséis años, no le parece hermosa, milord- su interés era más que palpable lady Beatriz, ya hacía de celestina con su joven hija. _Acaso no se da cuenta la diferencia de edad_…Al parecer no.

-Si milady su hija se ha transformado en una hermosa joven. Lady Lucy, es usted una joven encantadora- inclino ligeramente su cabeza para rozar delicadamente sus labio por el dorso de la mano y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse como un tomate.

-Lady Bridget me alegra que haya aceptado la invitación- comento inclinándose cortésmente con una falsa sonrisa, hasta el momento no había reparado en ella- debería de salir más seguido ya está en edad de desposar algún noble- _¡Como si quisiera, vieja vaca!_ intento mantenerse serena y contestar el saludo- Gracias lady Beatriz, si tía Margie lo permitiera me vería más seguido en este tipo de celebraciones- Lady Beatriz elevo un ceja y sonrió. _Ahí está esa sonrisa cínica de nuevo ¡Que Fastidiosa! ¡Maldita…!-_ Brie respondió de igual modo, como si de alguna manera James supiera lo que ella pensaba en ese momento la reprendió mirándola de soslayo, lo cual hizo enrojecerla. Luego volteo él su rostro hacia lady Beatriz no sin antes esquinar una sonrisa sugerente. Ella sabía que a ella se la dirigía._ Es que no lo comprendo… _pensó, a veces se comporta como un viejo cascarrabias y luego era increíblemente seductor, como ahora. Desvió su mirada a lady Lucy y recordó su presentación social. _Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que le espera._

La pista de baile comenzó a ordenarse, el primer baile empezaría dentro de poco _¡Oh no! La peor parte de la noche_ – se retorció las manos con temor, las malas experiencias pasadas había formado en ella un rechazo a bailar. Algunos malos bailarines con quien casi pierde la habilidad de caminar, por un fuerte pisotón. _Esta vez no bailare con nadie, ni aunque fuese el propio Rey de Inglaterra..._

-lady Bridget ¿Me concede el primer baile de la noche?- pregunto Lord Avery dándole un leve sobresalto _¡No le he visto venir! Vaya que soy despistada_ se regaño a sí misma- Lo Lamento decirle milord que me encuentro…

-Claro que ira Avery sería una excelente idea ella se encuentra bien dispuesta, no es así Brie- James supo lo que se proponía y no la dejaría salirse con la suya. Aunque no se conocieran los suficiente, su sexto sentido no le fallaba. _¡Maldito James! _lo miro con enfado y él respondió con su típica sonrisa ladeada era imposible resistírsele, se mordió el labio. Sabía que James haría de celestina tal y como su tía hacía a menudo, _dios apiádate de mi…_

-Si milord es una excelente idea- murmuro entre dientes, aceptando el brazo que Lord Avery le ofreció, él no era tan repulsivo era un hombre atractivo tenia cierto encanto, pero ella simplemente no deseaba bailar y aunque la obligarán a hacerlo no podía reprochar, bajó sus defensas por esa sonrisa _¡Lo Odio!_ Los músicos afinaron sus instrumentos y la pareja se colocó en su puesto, sonaron las primeras notas y el baile dio inicio.

Lord Avery no era tan mal bailarín, a pesar de sus desafortunados encuentros con el hijo de lady Milford, ¡Maldito fuera Milford! La había dejado con los pies hinchados de tantos pisotones y todo porque Margie accedía a que bailaran, el resto del baile siguió sin problemas Brie bailó más de una vez en toda la velada y el vals cada vez era más _cerca ¡Oh dios mío! Que no aparezca lady Milford_ rogaba en sus adentros, era casi costumbre que le pidiera el último vals.

El último compas del segundo vals termino y el grupo se disperso, Brie agradeció el baile con lord Stewart. Busco su ancla de salvación, pero su mirada se topó con lady Milford y venía hacia ella _¡James donde estas!_ gimió con desesperación, era el último baile y definitivamente no lo quería con ese torpe muchacho. Entre un grupo de personas frente a un par de sofás lo vio, su alivio fue mayúsculo y apresuro su paso hacia él.

James sintió una sensación extraña, busco entre el salón el lugar de su procedencia hasta que la encontró caminando hacia él. Bueno, casi corriendo, en su rostro veía angustia y desesperación. Se disculpo con los conversadores avanzo para encontrársela, diviso detrás de ella a lady Milford siguiéndole el paso con las mejillas coloradas _¿Porque la seguía?_

-¡James!- Exhalo aliviada al tenerlo de cerca y aferro sus brazos y quedo a espaldas de la corpulenta mujer, como buscando salvación, él seguía confundido.

-Lord Tortworth, a usted quería verlo- a Brie le recorrió un escalofrío de anticipación- quería pedirle el permiso para que su… - carraspeo - A lady Bridget bailara con mi hijo- Brie continuo de espaldas y se limito a girar su cabeza para ver lady Milford y luego dirigió su mirada a Lord James, entonces él comprendió lo que ocurría _¡Qué Diantres te hecho ese idiota! _Le dijo con la mirada ¿Acaso ese era su instinto protector? una sensación de cólera subía desde su pecho, Bridget clavo la mirada en él ¿Tenía miedo? Miro a lady Milford quien esperaba ansiosa la respuesta- Lo lamento milady pero le he pedido este último baile a Lady Bridget- respondió solemne y aunque intento componerse del enojo su voz resulto demasiado firme, por su parte Brie suspiro aliviada. Lady Milford asintió con resignación, se inclinó con propiedad y emprendió su retorno.

_¡Bailar, yo!_ pero cuanto tenía de no hacerlo ¡Años! Y nada menos que un vals- Gracias milord- susurro, sus manos temblaban dio otro suspiro y soltó la manga del saco de James _¿Milord?_ _¿Y dando las gracias?_ Este baile sí que sería divertido.

De regreso en el carruaje Brie se recostó en el asiento frente a él y bostezo del cansancio, pobrecilla, había bailado en toda la velada al menos unas siete u ocho veces, de nuevo regreso a su mente el episodio con lady Milford y la duda lo embargo.

-Brie, ¿Te ha hecho algo el hijo de lady Avery? – Bridget se estremeció solo de recordar lo acontecido.

-De nada me sirve no contárselo- suspiro resignada y continuo-Es una larga historia que comenzó desde que hice mi presentación social. Margie me presentó con sus amistades, sus hijos y nietos, lo que sea. Lady Avery era una de ellas y tiene la mala costumbre de creer que su hijo Lord Stanley Avery es el mejor partido para mí. Ella está pendiente de cada baile al que asisto lo cual es un poco psicópata si me atrevo a decir, el joven no es malo es más bien torpe. Cada vez que bailo con él tengo la probabilidad de perder mis pies por completo- James no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- ¡De que se ríe! No le estoy contando un chiste- exclamó disgustada, James rió con más fuerza pero por mucho que Brie intento reprimirlo no lo logro y se unió a él en risas.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo- comento intentando recobrar compostura- Un placer servirte de escudo Brie, cuando quieras protegerte del monstruo de dos pies izquierdos no dudes en acudir a mí- retomaron la risa hasta lo que sus estomago les permitiera. Brie acerco el rostro a la ventana, para dejar que la brisa nocturna mermara su azoramiento, reír la había dejado más acalorada de lo que se encontraba. Pero no podía negar que esta velada la disfrutó más ninguna otra en su vida. Bailar con James había sido la mejor y más perturbadora experiencia jamás vivida. James la observo mientras ella apoyaba el mentón en la mano cuyo codo se sostenía en el marco de la ventana, la luna le iluminaba su precioso rostro como un claro-oscuro de Caravaggio, como una diosa bajo la luz nocturna, la imagino en la cubierta del _Golden Nymph_ con su melena castaña ondeando con el viento marino y dio un largo suspiro.

Como si se sintiera observada ella se giro y sus miradas se encontraron, era imposible aparta la vista de él, su corazón dio un vuelco, la tenue luz lo dejaba casi en penumbra pero sus ojos brillaban. Brillaban en medio de la escasa luz, como dos estrellas en un cielo despejado, el carruaje se detuvo y rompió la conexión entre ambos.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron más rápido que el péndulo de un reloj y el día de la partida sería al siguiente, James había pedido a su tripulación demorar un poco más, necesitaba disfrutar su último en paz sin molestias, pero cierta mujercita rebelde no lo dejaba tranquilo, de una u otra manera siempre lograba encontrársela y ella le insistía la absurda idea de llevarla a alta mar, sin que alguien notara su presencia dentro de la casa avanzó hasta la cuadrilla por un caballo, ansiaba la acción y el constante ocio por momentos lo fastidiaba, lo hacía sentir inútil.

Cabalgo por el bosque de Tortworth a toda la velocidad permitida por el equino y luego de veinte minutos transcurridos llego a la laguna cristalina de Gall. Desmonto, dejo caer su saco, luego el chaleco, se libero del pañuelo y apoyo su peso contra el árbol más cercano. Dejo su mente en blanco, cerró los ojos y escucho el leve murmullo de los arboles a su alrededor. _Necesito salir de aquí esto me está cansando, no sé si la tranquilidad es lo que busco luego de tantos años._ Numerosos días de aventuras que había vivido, tantos momentos en el que su vida estuvo en riesgo, aun no tenia en claro si deseaba seguir o volverse un lord mezquino y despilfarrar su dinero hasta morir de aburrimiento. Se incorporo y camino hacia la orilla pero un ruido lo detuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia, las hojas de unos arbustos rompieron el silencio James alerto sus sentidos, no es normal que en estos prados hubieran lobos a lo mucho un cervatillo o una mapache, pero definitivamente era algo más grande que eso...

Brie no soportaba pasar encerrada en su habitación, el día prometía lluvia pues el cielo encapotado cubría todo Tortworth Fields. ¡Una aventura! fue lo primero que paso por su mente y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias tomo su canastilla, los guantes para jardinería, la tijera y bajo con cautela a modo de no ser vista in fraganti en el acto. Al salir al jardín dio un suspiro de alivio y emprendió viaje hace la laguna. Ya hacia bastantes días que no salía de incognito a cortar bayas silvestres cerca de Gall Pound y definitivamente hoy era un buen día para hacerlo, camino más a prisa pero a lo lejos la silueta de Rupert empujando la carretilla la alarmo y termino huyendo aterrada ella no quería ser descubierta, se adentró en el bosque ella no disminuyo el paso sino que atravesó con gran velocidad las arboledas, una sensación de regocijo la lleno y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios continuo el trayecto hacia la laguna…

El movimiento de las hojas era más turbulento y James continúo petrificado a la espera de encontrarse con algún animal salvaje…

_¡Pero si que habían muchísimas!_ la felicidad iluminaba su rostro por cada arbusto que removía con entusiasmo, pero al dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó con una raíz y con un grito cayo de sentón y la risa estallo de su interior -¡Pero qué tonta he sido!- exclamo entre risas. El relincho del caballo la hizo detenerse en seco y al buscar la proveniencia del sonido lo vio, ¡Que dios se apiadara de su alma! Había sido descubierta… Y por James.

James se quedo sin habla, al verla salir entre las arbustos precipitándose al suelo eso lo dejo estupefacto. Y ahí estaba ella con el cabello suelto enredado y cubierto de hojas, la falda desgarrada, la canasta con todo su contenido en el suelo ¿Bayas? Pero su risa lo dejo sin aliento ¡Maldición! se veía radiante como si fuese un hada silvestre y su hábitat fuera el bosque encantado Tortworth Fields, cuando ella se hubo percatado de su presencia su rostro se transformó en pánico, se miraron sin decirse ni una palabra _¡Pero como se le ocurre con este tiempo salir así! Acaso no sabe cuidar de sí misma._

-¿Que se supone que haces Brie?- preguntó, Bridget hizo caso omiso de la pregunta, hizo el ánimo de levantarse, pero unos brazos firmes la halaron hasta estar de nuevo de pie_ ¿Pero como vino tan rápido? _- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te has lastimado?- pregunto. Ella no respondió -¡Es que no piensas decirme nada!- la zarandeo.

-Estoy bien puedo arreglármelas sola ahora que estoy de pie, gracias- James no la soltó, sino que comenzó a retirarle las hojas de su rebelde cabello y ella se dejo hacerlo, al principio lo hizo con esmero para luego terminar retirando con delicadeza una que otra ramita, sintió un cosquillo por el cuello cuando el retiro otra hoja. _Ahora se comporta como un padre_ suspiro resignada, se encontraron sus miradas _¿Acaso estaba preocupado por mi?_ la mano se detuvo en un mechón que caía sobre la mejilla y lo enrollo en su dedo, Brie se sentía incomoda. _Esa mirada…_

James carraspeo bajando de las nubes, realmente había querido besarla, aun sentía un enorme deseo de hacerlo pero la razón se interpuso a ese deseo la soltó y como si esto fuera poco la lluvia comenzó a caer, ambos corrieron a resguardarse bajo el árbol donde el caballo descansaba.

-Es que nunca puedo tener un día tranquilo- rezongo James.

-Tengo la mala costumbre de atraer problemas milord- contesto Bridget, a lo cual James respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.


End file.
